A Twist of Fate
by ObsidianWing
Summary: Meant to be a less than serious fic around how the Wammy boys never met in my original story. (More in the A/N) But anyways, Matt and Mello get stuck in a dimension where the timeline decreed they never met. But that's not all that's different.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I came up with a really dumb idea. **_

_**I thought to myself, "What if the Wammy boys and Light never met in my original story?" **_

_**Then I thought, "What if they met the selves that were never part of Wammys?"**_

_**And, long story short, this fanfic was born.**_

_**Try to go easy on me, this was meant to be a fun fanfic in a sense where I don't care about the possibilities in science at all. But, basically, there's a lot of skipping between both worlds. You'll understand after reading the first chapter.**_

_**With that, Enjoy, review, and pet a potato!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

I heard the blonde groan from behind me and I couldn't help the eye-roll. Didn't he know that this was important to me? Yes it was farfetched, but I believed it was possible.

"Dude, if I get this up and running, we could travel between dimensions! Are you not at all interested in that!?"

"No, because I like to live in a place called 'reality' Matt. Please, won't you join me?"

"Mel, quit being facetious. You could be part of history if you just helped me out." I said as I plugged in another cord to the platform. If my calculations were correct, I'd be able to achieve my goal by tonight. Three months of work won't be wasted now.

I'd begun the research a year ago but my plans only took root around a week after L and Light got married. I'd been hard at work preparing everything and listening to Mello judge my every action, but I was set on going through to another dimension. Possibly a parallel universe. Yes, I had my doubts, but I had to try. To try is to succeed at least.

Mello growled. "Why do you even care about this, Matt?"

"Because this would be a scientific breakthrough!" I exclaimed. "I'd be the first to travel to a different place in the universe, one that's different from ours!"

"But how do you know that one even exists? How do you know that we aren't the only timeline?"

"And how are you sure that we aren't?" I asked, countering his debate.

"Because I'm a realist. The glass has water in it, it isn't half empty or half full, it's just fucking water!"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know that for sure."

I took out a pence then and flipped it, catching it without a problem. "Heads or tails?"

He gave me a look of question before deciding. "Tails."

I opened my palm to reveal heads. "You were wrong this time, but what if there's pro for every con? What if you were right that it was indeed tails in a universe where the coin flipped but landed on tails?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "If the universe was based on that theory, then there would be an infinite-"

"-Number of universes." I finished. "Exactly! So what if that were possible?! To find at least one universe in this lifetime that paralleled with ours? That ran on the same concept, but _one_ thing was different?"

I went back to my work and started fixing a few wires.

Mello groaned. "So what if there are, Matt. What's so bad about where we are right now? Can't you just leave things where they are and live life?"

He sat next to me and stopped my work with a hand on his cheek. "What is so important about finding something outside our grasp? Aren't you happy with what you have right now?"

I sighed heavily and kissed his temple. "Of course I am. But there's just so much to learn from what could have been, or what _should_ have been. What if I made a mistake, or what could I do to become different?"

Mello just dropped his hand from my face and stood up. "Well, when you find it, let me know what it is you need so this can end."

He walked away from me then to sit on a chair, back turned to me and mind occupied with a bar of chocolate.

I rolled my eyes at him. There was nothing wrong with what I was doing. I just wanted to find a truth that was out there. I mean, I'd made so many mistakes in my lifetime, and maybe there was some I wasn't aware of, so I needed to know what it was that could help me to do better. Mello just didn't get it.

I connected one last wire to another and the machine lit up brightly. It was a tiny thing, barely taking up a corner of the room, but if my math was correct I knew it could do much more than just light up.

I took the television remote – that I'd modified to help me control this thing – and pressed a few buttons. Within moments a light shone out from the top of the contraption and opened up in front of me to reveal another room. It was an odd room, filled with a psychedelic blue light that waved about. It was certainly out of the ordinary, but it was most likely what I was looking for.

I tried to step through when Mello grabbed me. "Matt, don't! You have no idea…!"

"Would you quit worrying! I'll be fine!" I assured him.

"At least let me come with you." He demanded. "I don't want you in there alone."

I agreed hurriedly and stepped through before he could stop me again. He trailed in behind me and soon we were in the odd looking room that seemed to go on forever and ever.

"What is this place?" Mello asked me. "It doesn't even look real."

I shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya. My guess is we're in the dimension between time and space."

The blonde before me got nervous. "Alright, you found what you were looking for. Now let's get out of here…"

"Not yet." I interrupted, fooling around with the buttons to the remote. "We still haven't found…"

Jackpot!

I pressed in a few numbers and another door opened right next to the original door. Our ticket to another dimension.

"Come on!" I said excitedly before hopping through the new door.

"Wait!" Mello called. "Matt please…!"

But it was far too late.

I jumped to the other side and was amazed to see I was in the noble grounds of Great Britain. I recognized it due to Mello's nobility and him having to share tea with his parents, inevitably dragging me with him. I couldn't believe what I'd accomplished.

If I didn't find another dimension, I at least was able to jump from place to place.

Mello followed me in and he looked scared out of his mind. "Matt, what if we get stuck here!?"

"Don't worry." I said as I showed him the remote. "The power button acts as a lifeline. The moment we want to leave, we press power then reset, and we go back to Wammys. I thought everything through, I promise you."

He still looked unsure but I put a hand on his shoulder to keep him close. "Ten minutes. That's all I ask. I still need to make sure that this is indeed a parallel universe or a jump from Wammys to your street."

"Then please, let's go to my parents. At least I know it'll be safe there… I hope."

I chuckled. "I don't think I've ever seen you this scared before."

He grabbed on to my arm. "Please Matt!"

I rolled my eyes. "We'll be fine Mels. Don't worry!"

We walked together up the street and towards Mello's parent's estate, it didn't look that different… aside from the rather large and scary gate that surrounded the place. Indeed… this was not there last week when we went for tea, nor was it spoken of. Could I have…?

Mello let go of my arm and slowly walked up to the gate. "This… this isn't my parents. Well, it is… but they never had a gate like this." He looked down at his feet then. "But they had spoken about one once. When I was a kid. It was after the rape…"

He didn't say another word, he just climbed up the fence and over to the other side. He then ran ahead of me as I quickly tried to follow him. What on earth had gotten into him? What was it he was seeing that I wasn't?

I found him up a tree and looking into a window in astonishment. I didn't understand why…

Until I looked in for myself.

His parents were there, along with a camera crew and his brother Emmett. But in front of the cameras, who were all locked onto him, was a slimmer, for effeminate Mello, posing and smiling for the photographers. He wasn't wearing any leather, but he was wearing a thin, grey silk shirt with dark skinny jeans and high tops. It looked as if this Mello was a model for his mother… and the cameras were just eating him up.

The only way I could tell this was Mello was from his eyes. They were shaped and coloured exactly like the Mello I knew. And by the looks of it, my Mello was in shock at seeing himself.

We listened in on the cameraman.

"Amelia, your boy will be top of the charts until the day he dies, I swear it!" The man said excitedly. "Even Amane couldn't out blonde him!"

Mello – er… Mihael I suppose – smiled happily. "Joshua, don't make me blush! But, you're right. Amane's got nothing on me."

"Watch it, son." His mother replied. "She's good friend of mine, and she works hard. The only reason you're a model at all is because I needed one four years ago."

"And have I let you down since?" He asked as he made a turn for the cameras.

His mother sighed. "I suppose not. But please be more humble."

The cameras flashed, and Mihael hummed. "No promises."

Mello blinked. "Does my hair really look that stupid?"

I shook my head. "Nah, you go less body to your hair than he does."

I sat on the same branch as him now. "But Mello, can't you believe this! We travelled to a new dimension! We're going to go down in history for this!"

Mello barely even registered what I'd said. "What the hell is his diet? One pea through every meal!? I can see my ribcage!?"

I sighed. "Are you this dense or are you truly worried about something far from our control?"

He shook his head of the thoughts. "Sorry. Yes, Matt, it's exciting, but we have to get back! Our ten minutes is up!"

I grumbled. "Fine. Just let me…"

We both jolted at the sound of barking and I dropped the remote, having it land into the mouth of a Rottweiler awaiting at the bottom. And, in one fell swoop, the remote was crunched into pieces… our hopes of getting home dwindled into nothingness. We were stuck here… for good.

I turned to Mello slowly before flinching at the sight of his twitching eye.

"Err… looks like we'll be a while." I tried to laugh off.

I relatively deserved the black eye I received.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: One more chapter for the night, and I'm ready for sleep!  
><strong>_

_**Goodnight, enjoy, review, potato, yadda yadda, Bagels!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

"Mel… I… c-can't… breathe!" He choked through my hold around his neck, trying to be quiet so no one could hear him.

I didn't care what he said, I was going to murder him for getting us stuck here! With no record on Mello, I could kill him then commit suicide since there was no getting back home! Even if he could find a way out of here, it would be three months before then! I was not waiting three months when it was only supposed to be ten goddamn minutes!

I finally let him go and turned away from him. Nevermind the killing, ignoring him for the duration we were here would be punishment enough. Besides, I punched him so hard before he nearly fell out of the tree.

He took a moment to get a breath in his lungs. "First of all, that was really uncalled for."

I said nothing, but I imagined beating him over the head with a two-by-four over and over and over again until I could no longer feel my hands.

He coughed. "Secondly, I can fix this…"

"HOW!?" I demanded. I guess ignoring him was not happening either.

He put a hand on my shoulder but I pulled away. "Just listen! If there's another you here, then there's another me somewhere, and another L and Light. We just find them, get us all together, fix the remote down there, and we're back home!"

My breathing finally calmed down just a tad to listen to him. This plan didn't seem half bad…

…until everything went downhill…

We heard my other-self giggle in delight and looked through the window to see him flirting with some cameraman. He wasn't holding back either, touching his chest, holding his arm, and even nuzzling into him.

"Wait… you're cheating on me!" Matt exclaimed in a whisper. "You bitch!"

"Shut up, Matt! It's not me, remember!"

"Close enough!"

Mihael giggled again and was suddenly getting too close for comfort with the cameraman.

"Should we meet in my room or are you good for right here right now?" The blonde asked, and the cameraman pulled him in closer.

"Your fiancé will be here soon."

"At least he commits!" Matt whispered to me in a harsh voice.

I didn't bother to answer to him. He wasn't committing to anything if he was willing to cheat on his supposed fiancé.

Mihael groaned. "Don't remind me. She can go jump off a bridge for all I care."

_'She?'_ I thought. _'Wait… I know who he's talking about! But I thought I demanded…'_

The cameraman, looking around first to make sure his parents were nowhere in sight, scooped Mihael up and placed him on a table. "A little fooling around won't hurt before she gets here."

Mihael lay on his back without question. "I'm all yours."

And with that, I couldn't watch the rest.

I retreated into the branches. "Lady Emma."

"Who?" Matt asked, crawling in beside me. I knew he couldn't watch that disgusting display either.

"She was a potential fiancé for me when I was younger, but I flat out refused to have anything to do with her. This was a week before my kidnapping, and the moment it was brought up again after the rape, I ran off from my parents. If anything, Mihael in there is marrying her because he has no other choice. He didn't run off like I did. That's the main difference in this universe I believe."

"So… you didn't run off?" He repeated. "But then… what happened to me?"

A moan was heard from the window but I dared not to look. "Who knows. Maybe you did the same thing. There was one point in time where you changed something that affected this timeline."

"Oh god!" Came the voice I was immediately despising.

I was a loyal man to my Matt, and hearing this utter dreck from my lips was tearing out my soul. How could anyone cheat on another? Even if he didn't love Lady Emma, he shouldn't be unfaithful! He should at least tell the truth!

I could see Matt's foot twitch and I growled at him. "Don't you dare watch!"

He shrugged. "You gotta admit, it sounds pretty sexy."

I slapped him for that one, and he shut up immediately.

I sighed, trying to ignore the profanities being spilled from that disgusting mouth of his. The Cameraman was none too quiet either.

"We'll need to find everyone we know to help on this project, but how do we get to them? We have no cash here because technically we don't exist."

Matt shifted his eyes to where the sounds came from. "Well… actually, you kinda do."

I got what he meant but I was not happy about it.

"You want to ask that creature for help?!"

"Uh… that creature is you, you know."

"Whatever! How do you know he'd even help us?!"

The noises finally came to a halt as they both finished their little escapade. I could only roll my eyes in utter disgust. He could barely last fifteen minutes, the uneducated slut.

Matt smirked at me. "Well, if talking to him doesn't help, we could always kidnap him."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I like the way you think, Jeeves."

"That's Jeevas, Michael!"

I punched his arm before looking through the branches to see the blonde clean himself up. He didn't look none too impressed though. Maybe he just faked it.

The cameraman gave a swift smack to his behind. "You really are something else."

He just hummed. "Whatever. You need to get out of here before Emma gets any notion of what just went down."

The cameraman was soon off to his duties and it wasn't long before he was replaced by his fiancé, who kissed his cheek happily, and her brother who Mihael took more interest in.

"Is he seriously getting that look in his eye again!?" Matt asked incredulously. "Dude, you are a whore in this universe!"

I couldn't believe it either, but there was something more to this tale than what we were seeing.

Mihael was going through a lot more than what we could see.

Lady Emma excused herself for a quick moment, and the very second she was out of the room Mihael was all over her brother in heated kisses and grinding his hips against the Lords. I knew exactly what was going on inside his head though.

I pulled Matt by the shirt. "Come on. We're going to wait in my… err… _his_ room. I think I know how to make him work for us."

"How?" The red head questioned.

"You'll see."

* * *

><p>It was midnight before Mihael even entered his room. His body had been assaulted by more than just a few mouths. I could barely count the hickeys all over his chest after he took off his shirt. Honestly, did he have no self-control?!<p>

The moment I knew he couldn't see me, I quietly snuck out of his closet and grabbed him from behind, making sure to cover his mouth. Matt opened the door to the balcony for me and I threw him to the floor outside as Matt blocked his only exit.

He stood up immediately. "How dare you!? Who do you think you are treating the son of an Earl like a ragdoll!? Furthermore, who the hell are you two and what do you want with me?!"

"Oh my god, he's more annoying in person." I complained out loud.

Matt just laughed. "That's you, Mello!"

I shot him an angry look, making him cringe, before turning back to Mihael.

"Listen kid, we need your help…"

"You are in the presence of a noble, and you will address me as such, you foul smelling ogre!"

I promptly grabbed him by his night shirt and he immediately went ridged. "I don't care who you are, or what your status is, you're going to sit there and listen to what I have to say, or the whole world knows about you sleeping with all those men behind your fiancé's back. Are we clear?"

He nodded once, completely afraid of me now.

I let him go and he dropped to the floor once again.

"Like I was saying, we need you to help us. We're stuck here in this universe and we need to get home. But we can't get home until we find a few others to help. You've got money to get us to these people, so you need to help us out."

He just stared at me with a blank expression. "Is this some kind of joke? Universe? Others? I… I just don't understand. Why should I help you?"

"Because I _am_ you." I replied. "And I'd like to get home, if I may."

He stared at me for a second before laughing hysterically. "YOU!? An unclean, stupidly dressed, emo with no sense of makeup! You're insane! I have half a mind to call the police about you two…"

"I can prove it." He challenged.

Mihael scoffed. "Oh can you now? Well then let's hear it."

"You had an imaginary friend growing up."

"So do most kids." He countered.

"You're parents forced you into an engagement."

"Please, that's child's play." He said as he stood up from the floor and dusted himself off. "Next?"

"You have an apple shaped birthmark on your left butt cheek." I said proudly, thinking I'd had him.

But…

He laughed. "Half the men I've slept with have all know that. Who's to say you don't know one of them?"

I'd finally had it with this brat.

He yawned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the police to call about…"

"You were raped by another nobleman." I spouted, knowing I had him.

He went silent at this. "I… no. No there was a court meeting, it was in the news…"

"But you didn't tell them everything." I remembered. "You didn't tell them that he watched you when you were in the bathroom, that he bathed you by himself while he pleasured his own arousal. You didn't mention the many times he'd grab your ass before ramming you mercilessly."

"Stop it." He demanded, his voice shaky and scared.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Please stop." He begged.

I strode up closer to him, grabbing every ounce of truth I could from him. "That's why you're such a whore. Because that's all you see in the mirror. Someone made to bend over and take it no matter who it is."

"Stop!" He said more forcefully, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You know it, too. You see yourself and all you think about is how much that man took from you. Your innocence, your feelings, your ability to live. All you can see is how much skin was wasted being chained to a bed for months, and the only way to cleanse those feelings of utter disgust is to revel in them through others."

"Shut up!" He demanded, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Mello…" Matt tried to talk to me, but I ignored him.

"And you see it in your parent's faces as well. They think you're dirty, unclean, and a whore. When they see you, they see all the things that monster did to you, so you hide behind the people, neigh men, who can provide you just the tiniest bit of relief. But in the end, you still end up exactly what your parents and I see… a whore. A slut. An absolutely disgusting human being who can't commit or speak his mind because he's a coward and won't face his own fears."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at me, the tears pouring down his face. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE WRONG!"

I scoffed at his attempt to play the tragic hero. "I'm not wrong. And you know it. You are a whore… a slut… a waste of skin." I paused. "But you didn't have to be."

He looked up at me. "What… what do you mean? I… I don't know how…"

"You moron, you take control of your life!" I yelled at him. "How dare you get into an engagement without the slightest notion of what love is?! You know you don't want women, so tell your parents! They'll understand if they truly love you! But you going behind Lady Emma's back and deliberately fucking her brother is nothing but childish and foolish! Quit acting like you have no other option and do something with your life! You can bet your ass that I didn't allow myself to wallow in self-pity and fuck a bunch of strangers in my universe, so don't you dare do the same!"

He cringed at every word. Like I'd been stabbing him over and over again with a hot knife. I hoped it felt like that, because I couldn't stand to even speak with this waste, let alone look at him.

I turned to the red head behind me. "Let's go, Matt. This disgusting pervert wants to play the tragic hero? Let him. We'll get to Russia some other way."

"Russia? Why there?" He asked.

"We need to find your counterpart, Mail. If the two of you work on the remote then we can get home sooner."

"Mello, it took a whole month to make the remote. To calibrate it was three weeks."

"We'll cut that time in half then… well, if we can get to him soon."

"How do you know he'd even living there? Or alive for that matter?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But it's our only hope for this moment."

I turned back to Mihael who wasn't even looking back.

I shook my head at him. "Fine then. Don't help us. But there's a lot more you don't know about yourself that you could learn from me." I leaned down to look him in the eye. "And I know you're better than this. You deserve someone worth your time. Someone who holds your heart and interest instead of your ass."

He gave a few blinks but didn't speak. He was still wallowing in self-pity… just like a bratty noble.

I stood up from my seat. "Let's go."

Matt nodded and we jumped from the balcony onto a tree. From there we made our way to the airport on foot. It wouldn't take too long, a half hour tops, but I doubted we'd be able to board a flight to Russia anyways. I guess I was kind of just hoping.

Matt looked at me with a bit of sorrow. "Why were you so harsh to him?"

I fought back the tears. "Because that could have easily been me, and I can't stand the thought of me cheating on you."

Matt patted my back before holding me close.

"I'm sorry for all this." He apologized. "I promise we'll get home."

I sighed. "Whatever, Matt. As long as we're together it'll be alright… right?"

He kissed my cheek. "Right."

* * *

><p>Walking to the airport had been harder than I expected, but we got there no problem. Like I thought, we couldn't get any plane tickets to Russia, so we had to come up with a new plan of action.<p>

Just when we believed all hope was lost, a familiar voice spoke up from behind us.

"I'll help you."

We turned to see Mihael holding a duffle-bag in his hands, and wearing regular – but definitely not cheap – clothes. He looked a little nervous about this, though.

He took a breath. "I told my parents about not wanting to Marry Emma and they asked why. I told them about my… preferences… and they wouldn't stop apologising to me. They said it was their fault for making me so unhappy and promised me I didn't have to marry her anymore. I also said that… I wanted to travel for a bit to clear my head. So my dad told me I could borrow his private plane as long as he knows where I am. He's been really protective of me since… erm… my incident."

He then looked at me. "But… I also want to know more about what I can do. Like you told me before. I don't know if you're really me from another universe, but…" he twisted his lips nervously. "You're a lot stronger than me. And I want to be that strong too. I don't like everyone thinking that I'm only good for just poses and strutting down a catwalk. I want my life to mean something. So… can you help me with that?"

His voice was so quiet and hopeful, I barely registered for a moment that this was me. A me that never swathe outside world or had a life. This was not who I was, and I knew it.

I grinned at the kid and extended my hand. "We have to leave now if we're going to find Mail Jeevas."

He hugged me happily. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I hummed in amusement. "We'll talk more about this on the way there. Where's your private plane?"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a gate. "This way, we'll leave right away!"

"Road trip!" Matt exclaimed happily. "Well… air trip… but still!"

Mihael giggled before he turned to me again. "Oh! What do I call you? I mean… it'll get a little weird…"

"Mello," I answered him. "I'll explain why on the plane ride."

"Mello?" He repeated before smiling slightly. "I like it."

I chuckled. "You should."

With that, we were on our way to Russia. Hopefully to find Mail Jeevas, Matt's other self.

I wonder exactly what we're in for.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: You know that feeling where it's like, "Hey I'm going to sleep now!"  
><strong>_

_**Then your mind's like, "Hey remember all those scary movies about people dying?! And creepypastas! Let's remember those!"**_

_**So then you're like, "Okay, no sleep tonight!"**_

_**Then you write out a chapter for a story and you start rambling on in the author's note like a loser?**_

_**...**_

_**no... just me?**_

_**Okay...**_

_**Well, anyways, enjoy the chapter! Reviews are welcomed, and don't forget to pet a potato. Because potatoes have feelings too you know.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

"Oh relax, Near. I'm sure they're around the building somewhere." Olive tried to calm me.

I scoffed. "Yeah, either doing nothing or each other instead of doing their chores. I can't believe L and Light are making me do their paperwork because they disappeared!"

I was more than upset right about now. Matt and Mello had buggered off somewhere leaving me to do their chores. Those bastards were going to get an earful next time I saw them! They disappeared about a half hour ago with no notice of where they'd be. Usually you could hear them in another room if they were fooling around, but it didn't sound like they were in the building at all. Usually this was a blessing since I was more than tired of hearing Matt's screams of pleasure, but today – with all the work we had to do – I was more than pissed at them for skipping out.

Alive and I were searching through the orphanage trying to find them and stumbled across the rec room which had Matt's little toy away in the corner. It looked like he'd used it but it had been turned off.

Olive laughed. "You think he got it to work?"

"And traveled to another universe?" I asked, not even serious. "I doubt it. It's just not possible. Scientifically speaking, it would take an excessive amount of energy to even go through the portal, but to get to another universe? That's next to impossible. If there are parallel universes then they will remain parallel. No getting in and no getting out. Matt is a genius, but he can't warp the laws of space and time. None of us can."

Olive sighed. "Well, don't tell him that. You know how into this he is. He'll give up when he realizes how impossible it can be."

She then made her way to the kitchen to search for them while I stayed behind. I honestly didn't know what the big deal was to Matt about this. What was he hoping to find in another universe?

I took a quick look at the small machine and chuckled to myself. It literally looked like a child's toy, but it seemed to have been operable in the last hour. The lights were on which meant it had been on at one point in time.

I hummed to myself before pushing one of the buttons on the side.

A large portal-like door sprang up and I immediately backed away. This door led to… somewhere. But I couldn't quite see where.

Thinking that it was merely a trick of the lights, I slowly put my hand in, only to find that I could not pull it back out.

This wasn't good.

"OLIVE!" I screamed, not knowing who else to call.

She came in right away and saw what kind of trouble I was in.

"Near! What's going on! Get out of there!"

"I can't!" I yelled in a panic. "It's keeping me in!"

I suddenly felt a tug and I was being sucked into the light.

Knowing I didn't have much time before I was enveloped, I turned to Olive who was trying to pull me out.

"Olive, tell L and Light about this! Tell them not to turn this thing on, but don't you dare unplug it! If you do… I might not be able to get back."

"But... I… where are you…"

"I'll be fine, I promise!" I lied. I honestly didn't know what would happen to me, but I couldn't allow Olive to be afraid for me. "Just keep this thing plugged in at all cost!"

She nodded, a small tear in her eye. "You'll come back… right?"

I didn't know… but I had to reassure her.

"Yes. I promise you. Now let go."

She did so reluctantly and I was sucked into the portal fully, the last thing I saw before being engulfed in light was Olive's worried face.

God help me, please let me see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

The plane had landed a half hour ago and we now stayed in one of Mihael's villas that his family owned. Mello had said they owned a piece of property in every country of the world… and I was beginning to believe him.

The servants took our things, mostly Mihael's since we didn't really bring anything with us, and once we were alone the smaller blonde asked another round of questions for Mello to answer. It had been like this since we first took flight, and Mihael was more than happy to hear from the leather clad blonde about his adventures as a detective. But he still hardly believed that we were from another universe. Oh well… at least he was helping us get home.

The villa in Russia was in the richer parts of the country so we'd have to leave for the poorer parts in the morning. For the moment, we were subjected to questions.

"So, where you're from, the two of you work for some girl named Elle?"

"No," Mello corrected. "We work for a guy named L." He held up his thumb and first finger to make an 'L' shape. "I'm surprised he's not famous here."

"Me too." I commented. "You think he's around at all?"

Mello scoffed slipping out a bar of chocolate. "He's probably at the Wammy house enjoying his bucket loads of cake like always. We'll need to find him as well if we want any sort of help. Mail may not help us as quickly as Mihael."

Speaking of Mihael, he was watching Mello hungrily as he munched on his chocolate bar happily. It looked as if he was desperate to try some.

Mello took notice of this and picked off a piece for the slender blonde. "You want?"

He shook his head feverishly. "No. My mother told me chocolate has enough calories to make you gain five pounds in an instant."

Mello waved it in front of him. "But your mom's not here now is she?"

He turned his head away from it. "A moment on the lips, forever on the hips."

"May make you gain weight, but it sure tastes great!" Was Mello's reply.

With that in mind, the smaller of the two hesitantly took it from him. "Just a bit?"

"Like I'm sharing more than that with the one bar I brought." Mello replied with a huff.

Mihael took a quick look at the small piece of chocolate before nibbling on it tentatively. Before long, that piece was forever gone to the world.

The poor boy begged for more and Mello had to push him away to keep him from going feral on us.

"You're rich, buy your own!" Mello demanded.

The smaller blonde whined. "But I want some now!"

"Brat."

"Jerk."

"Slut."

"Cunt."

I finally stepped in. "Ladies, you're both beautiful. Can we please move on now?"

"Stay out of this!" They demanded in unison.

I sighed heavily. "We'd better find Mail tomorrow. I don't know that I can handle two Mello's at once."

Mihael suddenly hugged me and I could just feel Mello's intense glare at me.

"It's okay, Mattie! I'll behave." He cuddled closer, grinding his hips a bit.

Mello pulled him off of me and and pushed him away. "I'd watch where you're stepping, brat, because I have ten years of martial arts training and I can snap you like a twig!"

Mihael merely smiled. "But, technically it's not him cheating on you if we're the same person. He's just getting a better version of you."

That did it.

I grabbed Mello before he could wrap his hands around that little neck of Mihael's and I tried to calm him down.

"Mels… we need him, remember."

He growled. "That little whore isn't touching you so long as I'm in the room."

"Then I'll have to wait until you aren't in the same room as him." The smaller blonde said in a snarky tone.

I scoffed. "Listen kid, you're cute but until you get curves you are of no interest to me. Mello's got every little curve that's perfect for me and my personal interest." I emphasized by lightly dragging my hands down his torso to his nice waist, stopping just above the crotch. "Believe me, I have no interest in a little twig like you."

Mihael rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I've got people line up out the door for me any…"

"And that big sexy brain of his?" I barely registered what he said. "Ah, it's to die for!"

Mihael went silent for a moment. "Brain? What's so sexy about his brain?"

I kissed Mello's temples lovingly before answering him. "Hey, without a brain I have no interest in the person, and Mello has best brain of all! He knows almost every language, including my native language Russian, can repeat pi to the thousandth place, and he knows martial arts – which is such a turn on when he does those really high kicks – and his reading and writing skills? Fuck, it just gets me wild!" I pulled the blonde in to get him as close to me as possible. "I've never been more in love with someone! Mello is my one and only!"

I looked up to see the look of confusion, yet want, in Mihael's eyes. I'm not sure he understood what love was. All he knew from his life was sex and getting what he wanted.

He looked away from us then. "You two sure seem happy with each other."

I smiled a bit at him. "You'll find that to, Mihael. Just keep looking."

He sighed. "No, I won't. I've chased off every guy that ever truly liked me because I didn't trust them. I thought they'd hurt me, or that my parents wouldn't approve. Well… my parents don't care anymore, but still…"

"You can't keep living like that, kid." Mello replied. "One person hurt you, but it doesn't mean the rest of the world will do the same. Just open your heart and someone will come into your life. I guarantee it."

He grinned a bit at that, but before he could reply a sudden burst of bright light electrified the air and a ball of white came crashing to the floor. Near? Had he…?

Mello and I both helped him up while Mihael just hid behind a bust of some nobleman.

Near coughed before looking up at us.

"Matt? Mello? Oh my god! You're… and we… we're in…"

"Another universe, I know!" I said excitedly before feeling Mello's glare on me. "B-but we're working to get home. You see, my remote got broken…" I went on to explain all that had happened and Near was perfectly on board with helping us out, even reassuring that Olive was on the other side making sure that the machine would not be turned off at any point in time.

Mihael suddenly chuckled nervously. "So… you weren't lying. You two really are from another universe. How exciting."

Near blinked. "Is that… oh wow, Mello. You are adorable without all the leather!"

The blonde smacked him for that one. "Shut up, fluff ball. At least with you here we can get some more help with the remote."

"But we need to find Mail first. We're heading out tomorrow." I informed him.

"Uh, excuse me." Mihael spoke up, grabbing our attention. "Look, I know you're all set on getting home and everything, but I was thinking about going shopping right now if anyone wants to join me. I need a breather from all this insanity, and I usually get a discount wherever I go, so…"

Near cocked an eyebrow. "I take it back. Mello, I like you the way you are."

I sighed. "Mello you should go with him and get some supplies for us. Food and a change of clothes should do."

"Designer!?" The smaller blonde asked excitedly, bouncing in place.

I blinked. This kid was not my Mello, and I was so happy about that.

The larger blonde chuckled. "Sure. We'll get Matt a nice pink halter top and skinny jeans from your mother's newest line. He'd look so dashing in a fedora as well."

I growled. "Don't even, Mels."

He kissed my cheek before following the peppy blonde out the door. "Chips and dip?"

I smiled at my blonde. "Please and thank you!"

When they were out the door, I took the liberty to indulge into some gaming through Mihael's gaming systems. He had enough games to occupy me for a few hours at the least.

Near shivered a bit. "It feels weird. I mean… we're in another dimension… another universe! How did you do it?"

I sat down on the couch with my controller. "Stubbornness and obsession. Like when L tried to make a cake that one time because Wammy was out of town."

"Didn't he burn down the kitchen?" He asked nervously.

My game started up, and I was soon preoccupied with the game. "But he got his cake."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Gotta work tonight but I will be back tomorrow with another chapter...  
><strong>_

_**Maybe tonight if I'm not too tired.**_

_**Hope you enjoy, Reviews Welcomed, and don't forget to feed hobos!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mihael P.O.V)<strong>

Okay, this was getting too weird for comfort.

First I almost get kidnapped by some loony who claims he's from another universe – surprise surprise, he is from another universe – manages to insult me by calling me a whore and slut, completely traumatises me by reminding me about my past, and now I was following him across the globe because I knew my parents would just put me in a mental hospital if I told them the truth. The only good thing about all this was that I didn't have to marry that repulsive girl Lady Emma.

Well… that and Matt. But he'd already been quite clear, Mello was his one and only no matter the fact that I was technically him.

If I hadn't been able to go shopping today, I would have lost my mind.

Mello didn't seem all too pleased with having to go clothes shopping with me, but he didn't say anything. I think he was just letting me take my break from this craziness so I could be prepared for tomorrow.

Once I was done in the stores, we were off and headed for the villa. I was mentally thanking Mello for being so patient with me while I was shopping because god knows I needed a break from what was happening. The only thing I could be glad about was that this Mail Jeevas guy was going to be sucked into all this as well.

Along the ride home I asked questions about where he was from and what life he lived parallel to mine. All I'd been able to do in my life was pose and smile for cameras, but knowing that this me was doing so much more intrigued me to no end. Maybe it was because I wanted to know that there was something more to life than what I was being taught by my parents.

He told me more about how he was a writer and had even gotten a short story published once in his life. This fascinated me the most.

"I can't believe you got something published!" I said excitedly. "I mean, I've written a few things myself, but I'm always too embarrassed to show anyone."

"Don't be." He replied. "To try is to succeed. And you can't succeed if you don't try. That's how Matt got us here at least."

I nodded. "But still, your life is so much more interesting than mine. I wish I was like you. All I ever do is pose for a camera and smile."

"You seem to enjoy it." He reminded me.

I only sighed. "Yeah, I do. But then people start mocking you or asking you for more, and then there are men who fawn over me because they think I'm a girl."

"That's kind of the same on my part to. But I just roll with it. The look on their faces when they realize they're flirting with a male is priceless."

I grinned slightly. "But it's what Matt said about him being in love with you and your brain. He loves you because you're smart, but no one even thinks about that with me. They think because I'm a model that I'm brainless and uneducated. I don't like being seen that way."

Mello didn't seem put off by this. "Who says you can't look good and be smart? Don't let it get to you, they aren't worth it."

The limousine stopped and Winston – who had flown the plane for us, as well as serving as my butler – opened the door for us to hop out. He was a good man, Winston, and one of the only people whom I could trust with any secret. In fact, he knew about Mello, Matt, and now Near, and pledged to help in any way he could. He was good to me, and I loved him like he was my own family.

The moment we entered the Villa Mello ran off to find Matt and Near. I'd wait around for him to come find me again. I suppose he needed some time with Matt to figure things out for the morning.

Winston helped me to slip off my coat. "You are smart, Mihael. Don't let others tell you different."

I looked back at him. "But Mello…"

"Mello is from another timeline where he believed in himself. You don't believe in yourself, my lord. You do and act as you are seen fit. And now that you don't have to, you're realizing just how much you've allowed your life to be controlled. You are smarter than you give yourself credit for, but you've allowed yourself to become pigeonholed into society that no model has a brain of their own. Please do not do that any longer, my lord. Like Mello told you, no one said you can't look good and be smart at the same time."

I hummed at this and made for the library, thanking Winston on the way. For the moment, I wanted to indulge in some books before heading off to bed.

Give my mind a bit of food for thought.

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

I knocked on the door as hard as I could, feeling Mihael shiver in cold and fright from the apartment behind me.

"Matt, please tell me you're wrong." He begged. "This place is filthy, and I think I can hear the rats mating through the walls."

I took a moment to listen before shaking my head. "Nope, that's just the tenants."

He cringed away from me then. "Oh dear lord, I might be sick."

Mello just pulled him away from the door to hide behind him with Near before someone finally answered.

The door cracked open. "Who's there!?"

"COPS AND WE'VE GOT A WARRANT!" I yelled.

The man went running into the apartment, screaming at Mail to get out and take the stash with him, leaving the door was left wide open.

I smiled at Mello. "Told you it would work!"

He rolled his eyes as the four of us walked in.

The place was in shambles and I could see garbage everywhere. There was a line of coke on the coffee table, and pill bottles everywhere, not to mention the beer cans and bottles of vodka left half drunk. I suddenly remembered a time when I lived in a mess like this and thought it was normal. What a terrible childhood I had.

A red head came running out with a gym bag but stopped the moment he saw us.

He growled before looking at his dad. "They aren't cops, you shit head! They're just freaks from the other side of town!"

I smiled. "Well, you can call us detectives I guess, but no we aren't cops. Thanks for leaving the door open though pops!"

The red head before me was definitely Mail Jeevas – well… me I suppose – but he was a lot different than I thought he'd be.

His hair was mangled and dirty, he wore no goggles so his green eyes were much more visible, his clothes were tattered, and his skin was pale and sunk. He was not getting any nutrition or any sort of food, and his eyes were so bloodshot from overdoses they looked like they were bleeding. This kid had gone through hell and back it would seem.

And that was almost me.

He took a drag from his roll and blew the smoke in my face. I couldn't believe this stuff was ever pleasing to me.

"What do you want?" He demanded, his back straightening a bit.

I cut to the chase. "We need your help, Mail. We're from another universe and our way back home broke so we need all the help we can get to…"

"Prove it." He interrupted. "Prove you're from another universe and I'll help."

I blinked. "Just… like that? No question?"

"Yeah, why not? I've been reading up on this crap and I think it's possible, but only if you can prove it. Besides, I want to get out of this shit hole and into a bed. So start talking."

There was only one way to prove I was him and I I showed him the scar on my hand from when my father stabbed me.

"_He_ gave this to me when I was four for taking his stash."

That was good enough for him as he showed the same scar on the same hand. "Give me ten minutes, and on the way to wherever we're going we pick up some of the good stuff."

"No drugs." I demanded. "Believe me, you'll do better work without them."

He scoffed. "Then get me a pack of cigs."

"Fine."

With that he went to his room to grab what little crap he had in his apartment.

Andrei… my father… looked to me with begging eyes. "Please, if you're going to take him in, don't bring him back. I wasn't a good father to him as a child and now look at him. He's been in several fights, owns half of the drug cartel, and he's already killed someone. Please, take him away from this life!"

I felt myself freeze in utter shock. "I… I understand. I'll make sure he doesn't return."

He took my hand and kissed it gratefully. "Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

From what I've learned from my timeline, my father was not a bad person. He just wasn't a good father for me. And he hadn't been for Mail Jeevas here either.

Mail came back right away with a duffle-bag that looked half empty. "Let's go, cunts." He said in perfect English.

"Not too busy to learn English I see." I commented.

He scoffed. "Most of the world speaks English, numb nuts. If I didn't learn, I didn't succeed. I think it's about time I fucked off from the nest though. I hate sleeping on the floor anyway."

Mello growled. "Thank god you aren't him, Matt."

He turned to Mello with anger before grabbing his throat and pushing him against the wall.

"Something you want to tell me, bitch!?"

Mello's eyes narrowed and we all backed away.

He kicked Mail so hard he hit his head against a doorknob. Before he could get up though, Mello grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"In fact, I do." He growled out. "Touch me again, and I will kill you. If not kill, then beat you until you're within an inch of your life! ARE WE CLEAR!?"

Mail shook with a bit of fear before smirking. "You're kinda sexy when you're mad."

Mello kneed him in the balls and he was down for the count. But, he wasn't wrong. Mello was kind of sexy when he was mad.

He stood back up, having to clutch his crotch for a bit before chuckling. "Fine then. Plenty of other tail out there."

"You know I'm male, right?" Mello reminded him.

Mail shrugged. "Don't care where it's from, as long as it has a nice bum."

Mello just turned from him and walked behind me for the rest of our stay there. Next stop for us, the Villa. We'd be home soon, I could just feel it!


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: One more chapter down, and another one coming up later.  
><strong>_

_**Peace and love, enjoy the chapter, review if you can, and feed the sparrows!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

"You dropped it into a rotty's mouth!? How stupid are you!?" Mail screamed at Matt.

"Hey, it was an accident! Now help me fix this!" Matt yelled back.

Mihael sighed. "Those two really shouldn't be working together."

"We don't have much of a choice." Mello replied. "Mail and Matt both know what they're doing, and it took Matt three months to prepare the remote by himself. If he has Mail with him, they can lessen that time to maybe a few weeks."

"But what about L and Light?" I questioned. "Won't they come in after us if they can't wait any longer?"

"If Olive holds them back like you say she might, then we have nothing to fear." Mello replied. "For now, let's just focus on this."

"Pfft," Mail scoffed. "Think again, blondie. You're screwed here if we can't get the right parts." He looked up to Matt. "What materials did you use to make it able to coincide with the device that brought you here?"

"Uh… I believe I used some spare wires around the building. But now that you mention it, I used one of Light's watches to fine the right mechanisms."

"So then, let's get a watch at the mall." I suggested.

"No, it has to the exact same watch." Mail turned to us in a bit of anger. "If this thing isn't the same it could tear a hole in the universe and rip apart the very fabric of space and time. Matt got lucky when he opened the portal, otherwise he could have killed everyone and everything."

Matt blinked at this. "Whoa… um… okay. Kinda bumming me out."

It wasn't long before Mello was on his back trying to choke him to unconsciousness. "YOU ALMOST KILLED US! YOU BASTARD!"

Mail lit up a cigarette and grinned. "I'd take your opportunity here, Matt. Fine tail like that doesn't flock to a lot of nerds like you."

"First of all, he's trying to kill me!" He reminded. "Second of all, nerds like me!? Who does that make you then?!"

"A dealer, a smoker, and a hot tail looker." He replied with a smug grin, staring at Mello in favour. The blonde immediately kicked him for that.

Finally Mello got off the red heads back but punched his stomach so hard he fell over. Mail was his next target being kicked out of his chair and his cigarette taken and stomped on. After that was done, the blonde cooled off and suggested we go find Light Yagami in Japan.

"Japan!" Mihael said excitedly, bouncing in place. "I've never been, but my mom says I'm super popular there!"

I rolled my eyes. Thank god Mello never became a model.

The blonde clad in leather sighed angrily. "If you cause a crowd, I swear to god I'm ripping that hair out from your scalp!"

Mihael hid behind me fearfully. "Okay, I'll wear a disguise."

Matt groaned. "Getting to Japan from Russia will be like… an eleven hour plane ride. I just want to get home!"

"Too bad! You caused this mess, you're fixing it!" Mello argued.

"Oh yeah!?" The red head started up. "Well you aren't exactly helping by trying to kill me all the time! Why don't you make yourself useful and back off!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been fucking around with the universe in the first place!"

"I needed to know, Mello! Why can't you understand that!?"

"What! What is it you wanted to know!? JUST TELL ME THAT!"

"WHETHER BEING WITH YOU WAS THE RIGHT CHOICE! OKAY!"

The room fell silent. So silent you'd be able to hear a spider spin its web. I could see in Matt's eyes that what he'd said wasn't what he'd meant, and in Mello's eyes all I could see was hurt. I'd never seen Mello so hurt in his life before. It was like watching a puppy when its owner abandoned him. I knew how much he loved Matt, and to hear him say something like that? Even I was unimpressed with the gamer.

Matt finally broke the silence. "Mel… I didn't mean…"

"No…" Mello didn't even look at him. "No, you did. And you're right… us being together was a bad choice. I'm sorry for being a burden to you."

He ran off after that, holding his stomach. It wasn't long after that until a door slammed shut.

Mihael promptly punched the gamers arm. It might not have been much, but it made Matt flinch.

"You're such an ass," was all he said before running off as well to find Mello. I didn't know whether or not he could comfort the man or not, but at least someone was trying.

I turned to Matt. "And after all the fighting you did to have him all for yourself! Do you know how hard I was crushing on him!? What is wrong-"

"That's not what I meant to say!" He argued.

"Well, you said it bro." Mail started up, sitting back in his chair. "I might just pay him a visit later, see how desperate he is to be held by someone."

"If you go near him I'll skin you alive!" Matt warned.

Mail only scoffed. "Mello I'm afraid of, but you? Someone who doesn't even know if he wants him or not? Why should I fear you? You're a joke! You came her to find answers, so here they are. Mello is a god-sent for you. He keeps you in line, and he cares about you. Did I ever have that? No! I had drugs and alcohol to warm me to sleep, and I sure as hell didn't have anyone as loyal to me as he is to you. And I can bet your ass that in any other universe, your counter self is miserable without him, or happier than ever with him. What more do you need to know? Was your life better or worse in another universe? Why question it if you have a good life where you are with people who love and care about you! What a waste of skin you are! Mello deserves better than this!"

The look on Matt's face just spelled utter pain. "You're right. I was just so wrapped up in finding out what I did wrong... if being with Mello was right… if being a part of Wammy's was right… that I lost sight about what I had. Mello never cheated on me, he loved me, and he always tried to help me as best as he could. Hell, the only reason he's here is because he didn't want me to be alone in this place." He turned to me. "And aren't even mad at me for anything! You're just helping me out! And Light and L… they were good parents to me. So why am I doing this!?"

"Because you're dumb and impulsive." I reminded. I then grinned a bit. "But that's what Mello likes best about you."

"Oh god, Mello!" He remembered. "What the hell do I do about him!? He's probably wishing I was dead!"

"Can you blame him?" Mail replied. "Relax though. Mello's only hurting right now because you messed up in a big way. And how do you clean a mess? You work hard to clean it up. Well… not me of course, because I hated cleaning the apartment, but you get the drift."

"How, though?" Matt asked in pleading. "He hates me, and I doubt he'll even speak with me after what I said."

Mail lit up a smoke. "Actions speak louder than words, dipshit. What does he like more than anything, even you some days, and put in that impulsiveness that he loves about you. I suggest you do it soon before he starts plotting your death with that double of his."

I put a hand on Matt's shoulder. "I've got an idea. But it depends on if you truly want Mello back, more than anything. Even if it meant you never got to go back home to our universe."

He nodded. "I'll do anything, I mean it!"

I patted his shoulder. "Good, but we're still getting out of here. I just wanted to see if you'd commit."

With that, my plan was set into motion. It was still early so we could get what we needed no problem. It took a bit of convincing to get Mihael to help us, but in the end he could see just how bad Matt had felt about what had happened.

That didn't mean he got away without a few bruises from the smaller blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Maybe another chapter tonight if I'm not too tired, but we'll see.  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy, review, hug a dolphin, and kick a Canadian Goose. Yes, I'm Canadian, but we all hate those little bastards! **_

* * *

><p><strong>(Light P.O.V)<strong>

"Matt took my watch apart for this?" I commented, looking at the small device in the room.

Olive had come to us in a panic yesterday to tell us that Near had been sucked into some other dimension and hadn't returned yet. I didn't believe her too much, considering the fact that it was impossible, but she insisted that the device had done so. We merely chalked it up to her being tired and told her to get some sleep.

It wasn't until L pushed the button on the device this morning, having her being to force us to, that I began to believe her story.

L chuckled. "Well, we should go in and look for them, don't you think?"

"No!" Olive demanded. "What if you get stuck there?!"

"Then we get stuck with our boys." I reminded her. "And if anything Matt can rebuild this thing again if worst comes to worse."

"But how long will it take him? And what if Near ended up somewhere different? You could end up in the same boat! Please, don't go! We'll wait for them here!"

"We have to, Olive." I told her nonchalantly. "You haven't been here for long, but you need to know that in this family if one of us is in danger then we all stand together."

"Exactly." L commented. "I won't leave my successors in there alone, especially if Mello was the one who took my chocolate cake earlier yesterday."

I scowled at him. "Your cake? You're worried about your cake?!"

He blinked. "Well of course I'm just as worried for our boys, but that was Belgian chocolate Light. That stuff's expensive."

I sighed heavily. "Why did I marry you again?"

He hugged me closely. "Because I'm cuddly and lovable."

"You're something, alright." I commented before walking towards the portal.

"Wait!" Olive demanded. "Let me go too!"

"No, stay here and make sure this thing stays on." L commanded. "If this thing turns off, we might not be able to get home."

"But I need to know…"

L ran upstairs to the equipment room and came back with two earpieces. "Here, we'll see if this works in another universe. I'm not sure we'll be able to communicate but it's a hopeful chance. Are you alright with this?"

She nodded solemnly. "Just find Near, okay."

I hugged her tightly to reassure her. "We'll find all of them. I promise."

She nodded before taking the earpiece from L. I knew she was worried for us, but I was too sure we'd be alright. She never said Near was in any pain, so I could only assume he was still alive and well.

We entered through the blue portal, and our world shifted into another. I hoped to god that this wasn't a mistake though. But, knowing Matt, he'd made sure nothing would come to harm with us. Something inside me knew we'd be alright… and that we'd meet our boys on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

I was beginning to think I didn't want to go home at all. Not if Matt wasn't even sure about us being together. So what was all that he'd said yesterday about me being his one and only? Was he joking? Was he mocking me? What had I done to make him think this way? I mean, sure I was brash with him, and more than pissed for him getting us stuck here, but did he forget all the times I was there for him? Did he forget about all the good times?

…was there even any good times to begin with?

Looking back… maybe he was right to question his relationship with me. I was nothing but harsh to him and he didn't deserve it. I'd like to change that, but it's just who I was. I was a proud human being and I thought it was a good thing. But… it's just not what was best for Matt. And that made me sad.

I'd been in love with Matt for as long as I could remember. He'd been there to catch my tears, to help me through the hard times. Hell, from the moment he'd first uttered his shaky hello to me I'd been hooked onto every word he'd said afterwards. The more the years had gone by the more handsome he got, and the more girls started looking at him. I didn't get jealous though because he never left my side, and because of that I thanked whatever god there was that Matt chose me over everyone else in this world.

…but he'd just been mocking me… he didn't care about me… he was just playing another joke.

…and that fact hurt the most…

I sat in the bathroom to my room – which I'd shared with Matt beforehand – and hid away from it all. I was usually so strong when it came to stuff about me. But hearing Matt question why he was with me out loud hurt more than anything. Hearing someone I loved say, "Why am I with you?" is the worst thing I'd ever heard Matt say to me. And because of that… I wasn't sure I wanted to go home at all.

If I went home I'd still be miserable thinking about why Matt was with me at all. But here I could be someone completely new. Find someone worth my time, who wanted me without question. I could keep in touch with the other me and he'd help me out. Mail expressed interest in me. Yes, he looked like Matt a bit, but he'd probably just be a stress relief if anything. Here I could start anew and never have to worry about Matt ever again.

But then… I'd never see L or Light again. I'd be all alone. It wouldn't last forever, but… I… I don't know. I don't know what to do for once.

I heard a small knock on the door. "Mel? You wanna build a snowman?"

Really? A joke at a time like this?!

I hugged my knees to my chest a bit tighter. "Go away, Matt! Isn't this what you wanted!?"

"No, Mello, I never meant for you to get hurt!" He exclaimed. "I just… I worded everything wrong! I never meant for you to feel like I didn't care!"

"Piss off!" I demanded, trying my hardest not to cry. "Go find what you're looking for and leave me alone!"

"Please, Mello, just listen to me!"

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" The words exploded from my mouth. "JUST GET AWAY FROM ME AND FIND WHAT YOU WANT!" I let the tears dribble down my face. "Find what makes you happy." Came the quiet sob.

I never liked showing people when I cried. Matt was the only exception, but now I couldn't even cry in front of him. I was truly all alone now.

I heard him press his head against the door and take a breath. "Mello, I don't expect you to speak to me after what I said. But please, just listen..."

"GO AWAY!" I demanded, throwing a bottle of conditioner at the door.

It splattered and dented the door but I didn't care. I was too angry and hurt to care.

I didn't hear anything for a moment before there was a small sigh of defeat.

"I don't expect you to want to listen to me. What I said was completely stupid." He then slipped something under the door. "But… I hope you aren't angry enough to read."

I looked at what he slipped under the door and noticed it was a card. How unoriginal, he probably just stuck a bar of chocolate in there and said 'Sorry'. Matt was not romantic, and no words he wrote could have any effect on me. He wasn't a writer, nor was he creative, so I didn't even reach for the card. I wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"Mel?" He said softly. "Please? All you have to do is read it. If you still hate me, and you have every right to, I'll leave. I promise you'll never have to speak with, or see me, again."

I could hear him sit in front of the door awaiting my judgement. I was so incredibly angry at him for all this. What could he possibly say or do that could make this right!? He'd downright told me himself he wasn't sure about us being together! Why would he still fight for something he was questioning?! Why would he be so cruel!?

Begrudgingly, I took the card from under the door. But, to my surprise, there was no chocolate bar. It was just a four page card that had some intricate drawings on them. No doubt he drew them.

When I opened to the first page, it began as such;

_'To the most amazing man in my life,_

_'Mello, do you remember the first words you ever said to me? You introduced yourself in English, and I stupidly stuttered out my name in pure fear of what you'd think of me. I felt so low to the earth, like I was nothing more than… well… a mat. But you looked me in the eye and smiled, then spoke Russian to me so I could feel more at peace. From that day there was no one I wanted to more close to._

_'Do you remember when you first held my hand? We were kids when it happened but it was such an important moment in my life. I had been beaten up by bullies and you got them off of me. When you help me up, you didn't let go of my hand for a whole hour. I revelled in the thought that you weren't afraid to touch me. That you cared enough to keep me close until I was better. Even to this day, when I still feel that contact, I remember how it made me feel then and shiver at the loving memory around it._

_'Do you remember when we first hugged? When we first had real contact? I was crying because of a nightmare and you hugged me until I stopped. After that you stayed in my bed, promising to keep my nightmares away. _

_'It worked._

_'Do you remember the first kiss? I bet you don't, because the one you remember and the one I do are completely different. _

_'I'd been bullied again, and a rock got thrown. My head was hurting a lot from that throw. And you kissed where the mark was. You told me it would help the pain go away, like your mom taught you. I remember it sending shivers down my spine and wishing those shivers never went away. And they never did. Each time we've kissed after that has been like the first, and I miss those shivers when we're apart._

_'I remember so many other firsts. Our first – real – kiss, our first time together, the first time I looked into your eyes, the first sparks of love and happiness at just being near you, and so many others. Yes, there were bad firsts. Our first fight, the first time we were separated from each other, the first hurtful words… _

_'But we got past those. And I always forget those firsts. Because, for as many bad first as there were, there were twice as many good firsts._

_'I said something that was a bad first. The first time I made you cry in hurt. I want you to know that it was never my intention to make you feel so unimportant to me. When I said that I was questioning our relationship, I meant that I was questioning if I was good enough for you. If I had repaid you for all the times you were there for me. But it came out wrong… and I'm sorry._

_'But I got my answer. I'm not good enough for you, Mello. You were there to catch every tear that fell from my eye, to pick me up when I was down, and you always looked out for me even when I didn't need you to. How did I repay you? I made you feel so absolutely unwanted that you hate me. And why shouldn't you? I'm just an imbecilic child who got lucky to find someone like you. A strong young man who faced the world and his own demons to make me happy… and I can't do that small justice for you._

_'Mello, you are brash, and threatening, and sometimes mean… but I can't imagine a world where I'm without you. It's always been that way! Since we were kids it's been Matt and Mello, Mello and Matt. The two kids who became friends by fate. _

_'There's the best firsts… you were my first real friend… my first crush… my first love. _

_'I still love you, Mello. And I always will. Even if you hate me until the end of time itself. I will always love you. I'm so sorry for never having said it enough times._

_'I love you.'_

I closed the card to an empty page that had one chocolate kiss stuck to the back. But I didn't even care about the treat. All I could think about were Matt's words and how heartfelt they were. Every tiny first he'd remembered with a burning passion. Every positive thing he'd said about me I wanted to refute and demand him he tell me the truth. That I was a brat and undeserving of his love! That everything about me was nothing more than a joke! I wanted him to look me in the eye and tell me I wasn't good enough for him, because I wasn't! I was scum compared to him! This beautiful man, with all these beautiful thoughts and ideas, and all I was was a weight! Pulling him down and out of the picture of greatness!

Why had he said all these things!? All these untrue things!?

I didn't care about my tears anymore and hurried to open the door and crash into a hug with the man waiting for me.

"Tell em the truth!" I demanded, still hugging him.

"What? What do you…?"

"Tell me I'm scum!" I sobbed. "Tell me I'm not worth your presence, that I'm just the dirt under your shoe! Please! Just tell me the truth!"

He hugged me tightly, making me sob more. "Never. You're worth so much more to me than that."

"Shut up!" I coughed out. "You know I'm worthless! I'm just a loser!"

He shook his head, turning my head so I could cry into his chest. "Mels, you can be cold as ice, and hard as stone, but both are a work of art in the right context." He kissed my forehead. "And you're the most beautiful piece out of all of them."

The tears didn't stop after that. But they were tears of happiness now. That Matt still wanted me… that he cared so much for me… it was just too much.

He sat me in his lap and cuddled me for about an hour more on the bed. I didn't want to leave his side for a minute, even after the tears were long gone. I wanted this moment to last a lifetime. To remember how it felt to be held by someone who loved me more than anything. I hoped I'd made him feel the same, and if I didn't I'd find a way to.

I sniffled a bit as a pair of lips touched my head. "I'm sorry, Mello."

I shook my head. "Don't be. If you aren't questioning why you're with me, then I'd declare you insane. I'm nothing but a whirlwind of emotion. Mostly anger."

He chuckled. "Nah, you're more like a fire. Beautiful to look at, warm, comforting, and useful. But one wrong move and anyone could get hurt."

I grinned at that. "I wish I was more like you though. Calm and lax like a forest."

"Maybe, but even a forest is dangerous. You could get lost in them."

I looked up at the man with a cheeky grin. "I always get lost in your eyes, Matt."

I slipped off his goggles to see his green eyes. "Especially without these."

His grin was ten times better when I could see his eyes.

I always envied Matt and his looks. He was so handsome it wasn't even fair. He could tell the most stupid joke to a girl and she'd laugh even if it wasn't funny. He had that charm about him, that charm that made anyone feel comfortable around him. I would always worry about some bimbo snatching him up from me because of it, but he always came back to me. Even with my double here – who was much nicer looking than me, I can admit – he still wanted me more than him.

He kissed my cheek lovingly before creating a trail of kisses down to my neck, tugging a bit at my leathers.

"Well, your skin is so silky smooth I could just hold you for hours." Came the mumbled reply. "And your eyes? Like shining aquamarines, brighter than a clear day in winter, and twice as crisp."

A battle of compliments? Game on.

He laid me down on the bed, continuing his assault to my neck. "Oh? And what about your hair?" I asked as I grabbed a fistful of it. "It's so wild and unkempt, like a lion's mane."

He hummed in appreciation, combing his hand through my own hair. "And yours is more golden than that of the band to a wedding ring."

Who knew Matt was so good at similes? Especially when I was finding difficulty due to my mind fuzzing over.

My vest was unzipped and my hands slipped into his pants. "Don't even get me started on your 'abilities', Mattie."

"No, by all means, go ahead." He urged on, his soft hand reaching over to my backside. "I'd like to hear it."

Before I could completely lose my mind with want and desire, a loud crash with a bright light combusted through the room and two bodies fell to the floor out of nowhere and hit the wall. At first glance we couldn't tell who it was, but upon further investigating we could see that it was L and Light! They'd actually jumped through to find us!

Light kicked L off of him. "Honestly, did you have to fall on top of me?!"

L chuckled. "At least the fall was cushioned."

They finally noticed us, and Light smiled happily. "You're alive!"

L shook his head. "And you're doing this instead of getting back home?" He gestured to our state of stance.

I barely registered the fact that I still had my hands down the front of Matt's pants, nor that he still had a hand on my butt.

I didn't move though, but instead narrowed my eyes. "Excuse us, but we're having a moment."

L rolled his eyes. "I doubt you'll finish up anyway now that we've ruined said moment."

We backed away from each other reluctantly, but Matt still insisted I sit on his lap.

Light dusted himself off. "So then, where are we?"

The door opened and Mihael ran into the room. "What happened!? We heard a crash!"

L blinked. "We are not in Kansas anymore."

He relatively deserved the slap from Light for the bad joke.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Last chapter for the evening!  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

"Uh… hello?" Came the answer from the brunette.

"Grab him!" I commanded.

Mello and Mail, who had been hiding on the sides of the doorway soon turned around and grabbed the brunette from his home and dragged him to the car, having tied a gag around his head to keep him from screaming. It took a while to find his place but we managed to get to him in no time.

When we got him in the car, we showed our Light the wristwatch he was wearing and he nodded. "That's the one! Let's go!"

He and Mail held him back as I peeled out of the driveway in Mihael's car.

The gag came loose and Yagami started yelling. "What the hell is going on here!? Why am I being kidnapped!?"

"How many times have we explained ourselves now?" I asked Mello.

He shrugged. "More than too much."

I grumbled. "Alright, listen good Yagami! We're from another universe that parallels yours! To get home we need to take apart your watch and use it for parts!"

"And for that I was kidnapped!? Why didn't you just take my watch and run off!?"

"Because this was more fun!" I said truthfully. "Don't worry, we'll drop you off at your parents then…"

"No, don't!" He said fearfully. "Please just take me with you!"

We were all stunned by this. Why on earth did he want to travel with us? Didn't he think we were loony?!

Upon questioning, he sighed. "Look, I just… I need to get away from Amane."

"Misa Amane? Why?" Mello asked genuinely.

He groaned. "She's my wife."

I nearly swerved at this. "WIFE!" We all said in unison.

Light looked the most stunned out of any of us.

Erm… our Light… the one from our universe…

…this is going to be a bit difficult for a while.

Yagami sighed heavily. "I only married her because it made my parents happy. I've never loved her, in fact I can't stand her! If I get kidnapped right now, chances are she won't be able to find me. Especially if we flee the country."

"Why don't you just tell your parents you aren't into women?!" Our Light asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know I was into guys. But, I guess you know… right?"

Light hummed. "Well… I've only ever liked one guy. You'll meet him when we get to the estate."

"Matt, do we have everything for the remote?" Mail asked me.

"Now that I think about it, we don't. We still need one more thing but I don't know that the Near in this universe has it."

"Near?" Mello questioned. "What did you borrow from him?"

"A button from a teddy bear. It helped to connect the wires properly and add an extra flow of energy. It came from the eye of a teddy bear."

"Remember, Matt, this has to be exactly the same as before. If Near doesn't have it, you're screwed." Mail reminded me.

"I know, I know! But we have no choice. We'll have to go to New York and see if Nate River is around and if he has it."

"It's not likely, Matt." Light spoke up. "Any toy Near's ever gotten was from L and me. He might not have it."

"We have to try. We're going to New York."

The Light from this universe smiled happily. "Awesome, I've never been to New York!"

"You haven't travelled?" Our Light asked.

"None. Well… I did go to one of the islands off the coast of Japan… does that count?"

"Hardly." Mello commented.

* * *

><p>This Light – who we called Raito to stop the confusion – seemed much more happy now that he was out of Japan as he bounced excitedly in his chair.<p>

"I can't believe this!" He said excitedly. "I'm actually free!"

"You know they might call the cops on us, right?" Mello reminded him.

He shook his head. "Nope. Before we boarded I left a message on my house phone saying I ran off. I told Amane the truth about how the marriage wasn't for me, and left it at that. It's about time I started living my own life."

L chuckled. "You are just hungry for adventure."

"More like starving!" He reiterated. "I mean, if you had to live ten years listening to some ditsy blonde drone on and on about her day as a model, and having to hear her bitch about some male model from England, you too would lose your mind."

Mihael sunk a little in his seat at that, but a sly smile just itching on his face.

I turned to Near then. "So where is your place?"

He sighed. "Somewhere in Manhattan. I don't like having to go there though. My parents were horrid to me, and they won't be any different than now."

"So kidnapping is out of the question?" I had to ask to be sure.

He sighed yet again. "I don't know that my parents will care. Nate is probably either dead or missing right now anyways. They left me at a gas station, remember."

I nodded. "Right… but this is a different universe. Maybe something different happened."

Near just scoffed at me. "I doubt it."

This was going to be a long plane ride.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mail P.O.V)<strong>

I chuckled at the three 'travellers' in the corner where they sat. Them, and those two new ones, were quite the comic relief.

I sat next to Mihael then. "They all make a pretty good family, eh?"

He shrugged. He obviously didn't want to speak too much.

"Something on your mind?" I asked, coaxing a conversation out of him.

He hummed. "I just… kinda wish I had what they have. Good people, happy relationships…" he trailed off.

I grinned at him. "Yeah, but you've got all that money! Plus you're a model, and the son of an Earl…"

"What does any of that matter when I'm just a toy for others to use?" He interrupted.

I blinked. "A toy?"

He looked up at me in all seriousness. "When I was younger some noble kidnapped me and used me as a toy for his sick pleasure. Ever since those three, horrid, months ended it's all I've ever thought about myself. Mello went through the same thing, but he still kept himself for one man in his life." He looked away then. "Why couldn't I do the same?"

Wow… I'd never have been able to tell he went through so much just by looking at him. Every time I saw a noble I immediately thought they were stuck up and bratty. I longed for that kind of cash since I was little, and I still dreamed about that kind of money. But… Mihael would give it all up just to be anyone else but himself. How could he possibly think that was right?

"Don't think about it too much, Mihael." I told him. "I mean, look at me? My dad hit me, yelled at me," I held up my hand with the scar, "and even stabbed me. But that doesn't mean I'll do the same to other kids. In fact, any food I got I shared with other kids around my apartment. It's sad, but some of them died before they could reach my age. I guess I should be lucky I lived at all."

"You really don't see any negatives to that?" The blonde asked.

I shook my head. "None. And why should I? I'm alive and well, and I've got to go on the greatest adventure of my life. Plus, I've met some pretty cool people." I looked him in the eye. "I think you're one of the coolest, though."

"Me?" He seemed shocked. "Why?"

"Because you aren't like other guys. You care about people, and you don't treat your servants like they owe you their lives. When you walk it's with purpose, and you always seem to smile all the time, even when you want to hide away and forget the world. It's no wonder you're liked around the world, you're a good person."

He looked away from me, a grin on his face being highlighted by a small wave of pink on his cheeks.

That made me smile back. He didn't look half bad when he blushed.

He looked down at my hand then. "So… your dad stabbed you?"

I looked down at my scar. "Yup. The old man put a blade right through my hand. Just because I wanted some weed. Sad, isn't it?"

"Does it still hurt sometimes?" He asked from out of the blue.

I shrugged. "Nah. Only when I use it too much."

"What about right now?"

I leaned back in my seat a bit. "Well, the altitude doesn't help, but I'll be fine. It's nothing that bad."

No other words were said, but more than enough was done.

The blonde slowly took my hand into his, the touch sending shivers down my spine, and raised it to his lips. When I felt the contact on my scar it was like a thousand tiny little needles pricked my spine and sent my blonde boiling. This time, it was my turn to blush.

He looked up at me with an innocent smile. "Better?"

I could hardly speak a word to him, but I managed to force out a nod.

"B… better." I replied.

The speaker came alive and we were descending into New York City. It was late at night so we wouldn't get to see Nate River until the morning. This gave me time to speak with Matt and Mello about how to proceed further with Mihael. For all the bravado I had at sleeping with a few whores, Mihael was not a whore. He was a young man, and a beautiful one at that. I honestly didn't see any of this arising in my future, but I should have knowing Matt and Mello worked so well together. But… would Mihael want me the same way I wanted him? Even more, how did I prove that it wasn't his money that I wanted?

I suppose there was a lot Matt and Mello had to help me out with in this instance.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Okay... NOW it's the last chapter. XD  
><strong>_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mihael P.O.V)<strong>

Alright, maybe I had a slight crush on Mail. But I could never be with him. My parents knew I was playing for the other team, but bringing someone like him into my world was social suicide for the both of us. If word got out we started dating or something, the media would be all over it. 'World Famous Model with the Poor?' or 'Relationship… or Charity Work?' I could just see the world eating this up in a heartbeat. My life would be ruined.

I sighed heavily, setting down my book on the table in front of me.

Mail had been the only man to ever compliment me on anything other than my body. It made me feel like I was special for the first time in my life. Like I wasn't alone or afraid. But… if I wanted to be with him it would mean one of two things; my modeling career becomes a sideshow for the hungry paparazzi… or it stops altogether.

But… Mail told me I was more than a model. That I had more to me than just smiling and standing in front of a camera. I wanted to believe that so desperately… but why should I? I mean, it's all I've ever done in my life. Since I was little my mother would use me as a dress up doll and tell me the camera loved me. For the longest time I'd believed it was the only thing that loved me. My parents being sympathetic to my preferences proved me wrong, but it just wasn't enough.

I looked at the clock. Ten thirty. I realized now that it had been a whole five days since I slept with anyone. Sad as it was… that's the longest I'd gone without sex.

I suddenly remembered the first time I gave myself up. He was a photographer who wouldn't stop eyeballing me for my entire photo shoot. When the session finished, he invited me into his office and… well… I just gave myself up.

I don't remember if I'd enjoyed it or not, but it got me paid. After him came a few others, and soon it wasn't enough. Every day I looked for someone to make me feel even the least bit wanted, but I never wanted them. I needed them… but I never wanted them. I never wanted them on a personal level, and I never wanted to strip in front of them. I hated being naked for more than a few seconds, even when I was bathing. It just felt… wrong to me. All because I'd been some noble's toy as a child for his own sick pleasures. I blamed him for everything that had to do with me being so shy about my body. When I was clothed I was safe. But without them I felt dirty and used.

I clutched my knees to my chest. I hadn't missed the sex in these five days. I didn't even desire it. I was fine without it for now because I was surrounded by people who needed me. It felt good to be needed.

But what happens when they don't need me?

In the middle of my thoughts someone cleared their throat and I looked to see Mail in the doorway looking at me with a small smile.

Something was… different about him.

"Did you bathe, Mail?"

He looked up at his damp hair before smiling more. "Uh… yeah. People were starting to complain about the smell. Who knew soap was so effective."

I giggled a bit. "You should try deodorant."

His hands went up in defense. "Let's not get crazy here!"

A small laugh was shared before he sat down next to me on the couch. I had to stop myself from burrowing into his side to surround myself in his scent though. It was like he washed with heaven itself then doused himself in the best cologne money could buy. Damn did he smell good when he was clean! And his hair? Something about how wild it was sent my body into overdrive.

Maybe I was missing sex more than I thought.

He leaned back in his seat and relaxed. "Something on your mind?"

I shrugged slightly, pulling my oversized sweater over my knees to keep them close. "Yes and no."

"Care to tell me more?"

I rested my chin on my knees. "I'm thinking about my career as a model. I'm wondering if I should give it up for good."

"Is it something you love?" He asked me.

I shrugged again. "Yes. But for all the wrong reasons."

"What do you mean?"

Would he be upset if I told him? No, he doesn't seem like that kind of guy. But… would he still judge me?

Well… only one way to find out.

I took a breath. "The only reason I like modeling is because it grabs attention from people. When I get attention… they have their way with me. When that happens, I feel wanted. Like I'm worth something. Even if it's only for a moment, it feels like a lifetime."

His response was a chuckle. "I see. Well then, they all have my pity."

I glared at him. "Why?"

His eyes glimmered with his grin. "Because they were all used. And none of them will ever know you on a personal level."

Those eyes… they were so dark and deep, but so earthly and serene. They were beautiful. Hell if I didn't see him living in a rats nest earlier on, I'd say he was a model himself. But then… why wasn't he? Why didn't anyone see him and think about how handsome he was? Why was he a street urchin with no money or food? It just wasn't fair to the world to keep this away from them.

I forced myself to look away. I couldn't get wrapped up in my feelings for him. I was a model… no, I was the son of an Earl. If I brought him home…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see those eyes staring back at me with favour. "You're so cute when you blush."

And that was it for me.

He pressed his lips to mine and I could no longer think straight. They felt so good on my own, like they were perfectly carved to fit my lips. Everything about this was perfect, right down to his soft touch under my chin. Never had anyone kissed me with such passion and patience all in one. It felt like butterflies were invading my stomach, and a choir was singing in my mind! And fireworks! Fireworks everywhere! This kiss… it was magical. Like it was meant to happen.

He pulled away all too soon and I whimpered a bit.

This made him smirk. "Aw, do you want more?"

I grabbed him by the collar and crashed his lips into mine, demanding entrance almost immediately.

He complied instantly and soon our tongues were in a battle for dominance. I didn't care about my status anymore! I didn't care what they media would say! This man was all mine, and mine alone! And I'd be damned if he were taken from me! No one else wanted him more than me, and I'd make sure he knew that by the end of the night!

He chuckled when my lips lowered to his jawline and neck. "I never expected to be jumped! Are you alright with going so fast into this relationship?"

I responded by kissing lower down his neck to his chest, breathing in as much of his scent as I could. He smelled so fantastic!

Another chuckle and he picked me up bridal style. "I'll take that as a yes."

I suddenly got cold feet and stopped my advances. "Wait!"

He stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright?"

I was shaking a bit now. "I… I'm not… I don't…" I took a breath. "I'm scared."

"But I thought you said…"

"I've never stripped for anyone. It was always with our clothes on." I explained. "The farthest I've ever gone was my shirt, but nothing more than that."

I hid my face, thinking he'd drop me back onto the couch and forget me completely.

Instead…

A pair of lips pressed against my temple. "We'll go slow if you want to. If you're still too scared, we can wait for another time. It's a little fast for the moment anyway. I want you to feel safe and wanted, and to not be ashamed when you look in the mirror afterwards. That doesn't have to be tonight if you know you aren't ready."

I shook my head. "I… I really want to…"

Another kiss to my head. "No, you don't. You're just used to pleasing others before yourself. Please think about what you want before me, Mihael."

I leaned into his shoulder. "Will you still hold me if I say no?"

"For as long as you need me." He emphasized by hugging me tightly.

I grinned. "Then… can we postpone tonight? Until we're ready?"

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before sitting back down on the couch, me in his lap. "Of course. Anything for my babe."

"Babe?" I giggled out.

He hummed in reply. "Well, it's better than what I called my last partner. Then again, she wasn't that great."

I cuddled into him a bit more in happiness. For the first time in my life, I felt wanted for more than my looks. And I hoped to god that this relationship lasted forever.

My newest issue now? Telling my parents about him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Wow! I really need to update on this story! Sorry for being late!  
><strong>_

_**Warning, there's only about four more chapters until this one is done, so enjoy it while you can!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

"This the place?" Mello asked.

I grumbled. "Unfortunately."

We'd travelled all the way to New York to find the parallel me in hopes to get back home. However, knowing what my parents did to me in my own past, knowing full well it happened to him as well, I couldn't imagine that Nate River was even alive at this point. Last I remembered from being abandoned at a gas station I was running after my parents to go to my grandmother's house. If I'd made it at all it would've been a miracle.

We'd soon find out.

Mello knocked on the door to the semi small home and we waited. It didn't take long before a small young man opened the door. This kid was… odd.

I mean… he looked like me… but his hair was brown and his skin was bruised and scarred. Not only that but he was so thin his shirt was falling off of his shoulders.

He didn't speak, not that he had the chance to since his mother yelled at him for answering the door without her consent.

She shooed him away and then looked at us. "I apologize for my son, Nate. The stupid kid doesn't know when he's not wanted."

Had Mello not been there with me to keep me calm, things would have gotten ugly because of that comment. I wasn't stupid, I wasn't unwanted, and I sure as hell deserved better than this lunatic of a repulsive 'mother'. Honestly, to think that Nate was still putting up with her.

I heard Mello growl under his breath before speaking. "Actually, Madam, we're here to see the young Nate on behalf of our workplace."

The woman seemed frightened. She should be.

Mello and I were top of the classes in every class at Wammys. This included drama class. And, after donning a suit and tie each and having Mihael prepare us for the part with some make-up and hair workings, we were more than ready to play the part as social workers coming to take Nate away. The problem we faced, however, was that Nate was a teenager right now and I doubt that his mother would give him up so freely. It would have to be his choice whether he came with us or not.

"What workplace?" She asked.

Mello flashed a fake badge made by Matt and Mail. "We're with child protective services, and we've received word that a Mr. Nate River is being kept locked in a basement, being unfed, wholly ignored, and being violently abused."

All true. My mother had done all this to me in a past, and it was no different than now.

Nate suddenly popped up again and looked at me. "Am… am I going away?"

"No, now go to your room!" His mother demanded.

Nate was not stupid… and he showed this to us by how he acted right at this moment.

"I don't have a room. You gave it to brother, and I have to sleep in the basement." He replied looking up at her innocently.

The woman looked like she was caught in a corner. "I… I have no idea…"

He then looked at Mello before running to hug him. "Can I go with you? I don't like being in the cold basement eating dog food."

"DOG FOOD!" The blonde actually got angry. "YOU FEED HIM DOG FOOD!?"

The woman was caught and scared out of her mind. One look at Nate and I could see the devious smirk on his face. He wasn't lying about what had been going on in his youth, but he also didn't want to stay a moment longer in that home of theirs.

Mello hugged him close. "Come on, Nate, we'll take you to a better place. Far away from _her._" He then looked up at the woman. "And if you think for a moment that the police won't be called, you're sorely mistaken."

We left the home soon after that with Nate following us almost happily. But there was something in his eyes while he was following. It was almost… knowing.

As we took our time down the street, each of us debating where to take Nate next now that he was free, he suddenly spoke to us with a familiarity that didn't quite fit.

"You two aren't really agents, are you."

We spun around to look at the kid and he was just silently grinning.

He took a lock of his own hair and twirled it in his fingers as he looked at me. "You're me from another universe. My mother's too stupid to have seen it, but I can tell. You have that look that's in my own eyes. Cultivating and thinking, like the world is a giant puzzle that you're trying to solve." He then looked at Mello. "And you're either his friend… or his lover."

"Not in a million years, freak." Mello spoke as he jabbed a thumb my way. "He's already barked up that tree."

"But you gave it some thought, apparently. So why not choose him? He's smart, thoughtful, and he still likes you. Why wouldn't he, either? You've got a certain charm to you. Plus, you'd have to be quite intelligent yourself to have him fall for you."

I blushed slightly at this while Mello only scoffed. How in god's name did this version of me know I still had feelings for Mello? Not even _I_ fully knew that!

Nate shrugged slightly. "At any rate, what is it exactly that you want from me? I'm willing to help now that you've gotten me away from that cunt and her so-called family. I think I owe you one."

I took out my phone and flipped through a few pictures to get to the one of the bear that had the buttons Matt spoke about. Upon showing it to Nate and asking if he had it, I wasn't surprised when he said that he didn't.

His grin widened then. "But I know where to find it."

He grabbed Mello's hand and he ran the other direction, dragging the blonde behind him. I followed them without question and we'd had to run a good distance before he stopped in front of a toy store. In the window was the bear in question. A small, white bear with beady little eyes and two little buttons on its collar. This was indeed the bear L and Light had gotten for me not too long ago. But how we got it was the problem. Mihael was our cash man and he wasn't with us. So what did we do?

"Well, that's our bear." I commented. "But its fifty dollars and we have no cash."

"You said you wanted the bear, so I got you the bear." Nate replied uncaringly.

I was beginning to get a little annoyed with his behaviour. It was no wonder why Mello was usually so annoyed with me.

"But we don't exactly have it in our possession, do we?"

Nate merely scoffed. "Now I can see why your friend didn't want you. Tell me, how are the late night fantasies about him? Steamy or just right to the chase?"

The blush just wouldn't go down. "I don't fantasize about Mello! I have a partner!"

"A partner? What's their name?"

I crossed my arms proudly. "Her name's Olive."

His smug grin didn't fall. "Is she taller than you?"

I blinked. "Y-yes?"

"Is she brash?"

Another blink. "Err… sometimes?"

"Does she have silvery blue eyes?"

I paused for a moment to think about it. "Yes."

He chuckled in a smug yet amused way. "That sounds an awful lot like your blonde boy-toy."

I felt my hand tighten into a fist. "I'm starting to think about leaving you on your mother's porch."

"Like you'd do that to yourself."

Mello hadn't even said a word yet, and it wasn't until I turned away from him in anger did I find out the reason why. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. Had he gone into the store to try and reason with the clerk?

…fat chance.

I heard one gun shot in the store and looked in through the window to see Mello, a makeshift mask over his face – made out of his suit – holding a pistol to the bear's head. Where he got the pistol and why he chose to take this approach is beyond me, but I vaguely thought for a second that Matt was channeling through him and doing this himself. That or the blonde was hanging around the gamer far too much nowadays.

"Anyone comes after me and the bear's a dead man!" He screamed before running out the door before the cops could come running after him.

He sped past us and we ran to keep up with him. I highly doubted the cops would seriously get involved in this, but if they did I didn't think they would be able to catch us. That bear was going to be destroyed anyway, so all evidence would be gone if they got close to finding us out.

We made it back to the manor in no time flat and right as we entered the building we were greeted by mixed stares from everyone that had been waiting for us.

Matt seemed the most confused. "What's up with you guys?"

Mello held up the bear, still huffing a bit. "I got the bear, but we may have to get out of the country and fast."

"What did you do?!" Mihael asked worriedly.

Nate answered him. "His little love-interest decided to shoot up a toy store and hold the bear hostage, that's what."

I finally kicked the kid right between the legs to make him shut up. "I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

Even writhing on the ground and in pain, he still giggled at my reaction. "Of face it! He's not that bad looking, plus he got you that stupid bear! Now someone please fill me in on why it's so special!"

I growled angrily as I stomped away from the little brat. I didn't care anymore that he'd been an abused child! His smart ass attitude was driving me mental!

…maybe Mello was right to hate me through the years…

But I couldn't have been _that_ bad!

…

…could I?


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Well, this story is finally done. I apologize for not ending earlier but I've been going through a few things that have been keeping me from writing. **_

_**I'm sorry for not having a better ending, but like I said I'm going through a few things. I promise the other stories will have better chapters/endings.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Matt P.O.V)<strong>

"SHUT UP!" The albino screamed at his double.

"Why? Because I'm right?" Nate replied. "You know you love Mello!"

"Because you're incredibly annoying!" Near countered. "And I do not love Mello!" He turned to us. "Someone please shut him up for me!"

I only smirked, feeling Mello cuddle into me on the couch. "No, I think I'd like to keep him alive. He entertains me."

Near angrily got up from his seat and stomped over to his room, slamming the door. We were back in England now and it wouldn't be long before we tried out the remote that would send us all back home. The only thing was… I felt as though something was missing. We had Near, Light, Mello, L, and myself, plus Mail, Nate, Mihael, and Raito… so who was left?

I'd thought about this for a bit but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. We were going home, I knew this for certain, but something was missing. There just had to be something missing.

Mail tossed me the remote. "Looks like we're all done here. I guess you'll be leaving now."

I hummed at this. "I guess we are."

I heard Mello hum as well and I asked him if there was something wrong.

He backed away slightly to look at all of us. "There's something I just don't understand about this universe."

He then looked at Nate. "Near specifically told us that he was deserted by his parents, and if anything we've learned about being here is that our pasts still coincide with each other."

Mail merely blinked. "What are you on about?"

"That's right." Mihael agreed with Mello. "You and I shared the same fate with that noble. Our pasts match up."

I thought about this before turning to Mail. "And our father gave us both a scar on our hand."

"But then," Mello continued, "that means that Nate was abandoned by his parents at a gas station as well, am I right?"

Nate blinked. "Y-yes."

"But in our universe, Near was picked up by L when he saw the kid walking down the road."

Nate looked confused. "Well, I can safely say that no car stopped for me while I was walking down the road. Save for the police car that picked me up and brought me to my grandmother's house. Not long after that my mother dyed my hair so I could look like a normal kid and she'd treat me with some respect or love."

Mello then looked at Mihael worriedly. "Then… you didn't happen to run away from your family when you were younger, did you?"

Mihael looked shocked. "I… I did. But the police caught me stealing chocolate from a shop and took me back home. My father was furious, and he made sure all the gates were permanently locked until after I'd learned my place as a noble."

I finally understood what Mello was getting at and looked to Mail again. "And I suppose you got knocked out by some thugs because of your father's gambling debts?"

Mail looked surprised. "Yeah. I woke up in the trash a few hours later and headed back home."

None of this sounded right. All of our pasts were the same until the very moments where we were found by a certain detective:

L.

Mello looked at L and even he was stunned to hear all of this. "Do you think something happened to you in this universe that made things go out of whack?"

L contemplated this for a short moment. "It does seem possible. L is a renowned detective where we come from, but none of you have ever heard of him. Not even you, Raito. Our Light knew about you when he was eight."

Light nodded at this. "That's true… so then where are you now?"

Mello stood up from his seat. "I'm not leaving until I find out. Something happened to L that changed the course of this universe. What it was is a mystery."

"Agreed." L walked to his side. "I'd like to know as well. And I'm the only one who knows where I first started out in England before Wammy found me. It's best that I find out what happened to see if things could be better for you lot."

"You mean us?" Mail asked. "What do you mean about making things better for us?"

"Well," L began, "Mello, Matt, and Near all had a second chance when they were young. I want you to have the same." He turned to the blonde model. "Mihael, you're more than just a model for magazines and I believe you have a talent in writing, same as Mello." Then to Mail again. "Mail, you're an extraordinary technician with a love for things mechanical, but you have no drive unless someone needs your help." And lastly to Nate. "As for you, Nate, you're much like Near in the aspect of thinking things clearly and thoroughly."

He then took a step back to look at all of them. "All of you have skills that could help each other if you so choose to do so. And the only way you all could do that is if my counterpart got involved as well. It was a goal for all of you to make yourselves better than what you came from in our universe. It's time that same thought went into your own heads."

With that, L left the room with Mello in tow.

I looked up at the three. "He's right though. We all had the same goals in mind when we were in Wammys. Be better than what we were. And that's what we became."

Mihael bit his lip nervously. "But… what if it's too late for us?"

Before I could answer, Mail pulled him into a side hug. "It's not too late, Mihael. Things will be okay for us, I promise you."

I hummed to myself at the sight of the two. It was weird looking at a couple that was technically you and your own partner, but it was nice to see that we worked well together in any universe.

I came looking for answers about my life, and I definitely found them. Mello and I were perfect together, friends or more, and I made the right decision to go along with L when I was younger. Had I not, none of this would have happened to me. I wouldn't be happy, I wouldn't have a home, and I sure as hell wouldn't have Mello.

Raito suddenly hurried past us and tried to follow the two that were heading out the door. Upon our questioning, he replied with,

"I just think it's best that I follow."

And he was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mello P.O.V)<strong>

"So where are we exactly?" I asked L as we stood out front of an old and abandoned house. This house was only two stories, paint chipping and grass overgrown, with garbage everywhere. Something about this place just seemed sad to me.

L sighed heavily. "Mello, Raito, welcome to my beginning. This was my home before Wammy took me in. Something tells me we aren't alone here either."

"So you think…"

"I know he's here." L interrupted. "And I know for a fact that he's the reason why things are out of place here."

The man slowly walked towards the door, not bothering to go for a knock, and opened it to reveal a dishevelled home in need of swift repair. Garbage and bugs were everywhere, and a layer of dirt caked every part of the furniture. This house had been abandoned for a long time now.

Well… abandoned in the sake of no one cared for it anymore.

We heard a rustling from the back and someone tripped over a few boxes to make their way to the door where we awaited him. And when he stood up to look at us… I barely recognized him.

This man... this _thing_… could not be L.

His eyes had dark circles all around them, his nose was red and twitching, his pupils small and shifty, his hair shaggy and more overgrown than our L's, and he looked at us with an anger and fear that our L never once showed us. What had happened to this L to make him so jumpy and less calm than ours?

L didn't seem fazed by his double. "Hello, nameless."

I looked at L for a second before his double stood up. "W-who are you? W-w-what are you d-d-doing here?"

"I'm here to speak with you about a proposition." L began. "You may find it intriguing.

The double scratched his arm nervously before his pupils suddenly got larger and his stature changed to a defensive stance. "About what?"

L didn't answer right away and instead looked over his double. When he found what he was looking for, he hummed.

"I know you killed your parents."

I looked at L right away. "What! What are you talking about L!?"

The double growled at the detective. "Who are you to make such a claim?"

L was unfazed by him. "I am L. I am you from another universe, and I can say for certain that you were the one to kill your parents… but I suppose you aren't to blame. It really would have happened sooner or later."

"L, tell me right now what's going on!" I demanded.

The detective looked at me. "Mello, the reason your double never met me in this universe is because L never existed in this universe. The L that was supposed to be had snapped a day early and killed his parents in this universe. I, on the other hand, decided to wait one more day… but I never got the chance…"

"Because Wammy found you looking for food." I finished. "So then… this is the butterfly effect right now. Your double couldn't take the abuse and killed his parents a day earlier than what you yourself planned. So then… Wammy never found you,"

"Which means L never found Mihael Keehl running from the cops, he never found Mail Jeevas in the trash, and he never found Nate River on the street. L didn't exist, and so the timeline here has been altered. Mihael stayed a noble, Mail became a drug addict, and Nate was put into the care of his abusive family. It also means that Light never found his calling, was never inspired by L to become a detective, and fell into a marriage to please his family. Everything about your lives, and countless others, was changed because of one incident." He looked at his double. "L's."

The man stared at us for a bit before smiling coyly.

"Bravo. You know my secret. But tell me this… if you are my double, and you are from another universe, then why come to find me? I believe you said you had a proposition earlier?"

"I do. You see, I would like you to take in a few lost souls and train them to use their minds. Of course, you'd need help, but I'm too sure Mr. Quillish Wammy will take you in."

"The orphanage man?" L's double said knowingly. "I've seen him in newspapers. He's got money to spare but he wastes it all on that orphanage of his. He's an old man, barely worth my time."

L was about to say something until Raito stepped in.

"Listen to me, L," he said to the double, "I know things have been hectic for you since… well…"

"I don't feel sorry for what I did, pretty boy." The double interrupted. "My parents were monsters through and through. They didn't love me, they didn't care to take care of me. I nearly died on a few occasions because of their ignorance. All it took was another overdose to kill them off and that was that."

"So then why are you here?" The man asked the double.

He didn't answer. It looked like he was thinking of one, but nothing was being worded. Even I had to wonder why L hadn't left this place yet.

Raito looked into his eyes. "Because you have nothing left to keep you moving forward. You just sit in your own filth, eating what you can and hiding away from the world because you have no other alternative. L took his chance and made something of himself, so why can't you? I know you're smart, you were born smart just like L himself. But you have no drive to do anything about it. So I suggest you take him up on his offer and help these kids with their own identity issues. For your sake, and for theirs."

A few moments passed between them before L grinned once again. "Well, I was already thinking about the offer… but I'd say yes if you chose to join me."

We all looked a bit shocked at this statement. Join him? As in… help him? Why Raito?

"Why… would you need my help?" The brunette asked with a bit of hesitation.

The double chuckled. "I hear it in your voice, pretty boy. You want an 'out'. You want to be as far away from wherever it was you came from. The issue though is that you've got nowhere to go. But I'll need all the help I can get if I want to be as good as a detective as you say this 'L' is. So, it may work out for the both of us if you joined me and helped me in my endeavors."

The brunette was silent for a while before he narrowed his eyes. "You'd better bathe more than twice a year."

"If the supplies for doing such is provided, I'll make sure to smell clean at all times for his majesty."

Raito rolled his eyes. "The sarcasm was unneeded."

L leaned into me. "This looks like the blossoming of a beautiful relationship."

I snickered silently. "I concur."

* * *

><p>The day ended with us taking our doubles to the Wammy house and introducing them to Quillish Wammy, who was more than happy to take in the five of them when he learned of our journey. The old man was trustworthy in any dimension it would seem.<p>

Mihael called his parents and told them about how he'd continue to do some modelling work, but decided to take the time and start writing novels again with Mail by his side. There was a heated argument about the blonde ending up with a street urchin as his partner, but after much convincing they allowed the relationship to continue.

Mail said nothing about the matter, but beamed happily when Mihael told him about his parents accepting him into the family. The only thing was… he'd always have to look presentable around them if he wanted anything to do with the blonde.

He agreed to this… however much it annoyed him.

Nate was still a bit snarky about the whole thing, but was more than surprised when he was pulled into a hug by Mail out of brotherly love. I suppose Nate would have to get used to the idea of a loving family now that he had one. But I'd miss the way he completely annoyed Near with his snarky-ness. It was fun seeing Near get all angry about having to deal with someone who was just like him in almost every aspect.

It wasn't long until Matt tried out the remote, and low and behold it worked. We'd opened up the portal once more and one by one we entered back into our own dimension. Each of us saying our goodbyes to our doubles.

Before I could follow Matt into the portal, someone hugged me from behind and I looked over to see a blonde head behind me. It was Mihael.

He shook slightly before letting me go. "Thank you. I'm sorry I didn't say so beforehand, but I'm glad to see that there's more to me than what I believed. I promise I'll make you proud!"

I grinned slightly before looking up at the company before him. "You got a good set of friends and family behind you. It's them you should be making proud."

He nodded happily. "I will… but…" he paused for a second. "Will we be seeing you guys again?"

I looked back at the portal, then back to him. "Maybe. But only if I'm in charge of the remote."

Mail laughed. "You'd better be! Matt may be smart, but he's useless as fuck when it comes to keeping things from fucking up!"

I shrugged. "He's a scatterbrain… but I love him anyway."

"They do have those winning smiles." Mihael said knowingly.

"Don't let it fool you, kid." I warned before hopping into the portal. "And make sure he stops smoking at some point! Believe me, the nicotine kisses will get old!"

With that, they were gone.

And we were on our way home.

* * *

><p><strong>(Near P.O.V)<strong>

We landed on the other side of the portal and back into our own universe. All heads accounted for and no troubles to worry about. Everything was okay now.

Especially now that we were far away from Nate.

I was tackled to the ground by Olive who assaulted me with kisses. Truly I'd never seen her so worried for me than she had been right there.

"I'm so happy you're all okay!" She said ecstatically.

I hugged her back, grinning slightly. "We're back home safe and sound."

Mello chuckled at this. "And we're far away from our doubles! Although I wish we'd brought Nate with us. That guy was awesome!"

I growled. "Well that's just too bad! He's on the other side of the universe where he's supposed to be!"

Mello just scoffed. He then smirked coyly. "So you still have a crush on me?"

I flared my nostrils. "A crush doesn't equal love. Besides, you make it hard for me with the tight leather."

Matt hugged Mello from behind and cuddled into him happily. "It's one of the many reasons I love this blonde ball of sexy!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "And you know it. Can we please go to bed now? I'm tired as hell from all this."

Matt happily picked him up into his arms. "Of course, my love… for a price."

Mello sighed. "I'll let you smoke one cigarette before bed."

"Deal."

And with that they were off. After them Light and L retired to their bedroom as well. I was going to go to bed as well, but Olive had me in such a tight embrace it was hard just to stand up.

When I did manage to get to my feet, Olive kissed me once more and it set me aback.

"Promise me something, Near." She said as she took my hands. "Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I didn't mean to." I assured her. "It wasn't like I meant to get sucked into a void of another universe."

She pulled me into a hug. "Please, just promise me that."

I smiled slightly, hugging her back. "I promise."

She hummed happily. "Thank you." There was then a moment of silence before she punched my arm. "What's this about a crush on Mello!?"

I blinked, thinking of a way to stall. "Err… it's an inside joke."

That would have to do for now. I was too tired to think of a good excuse for the moment. Tomorrow I'd tell her about what happened on the other side. For now… I just wanted to sleep.


End file.
